marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Laufey
Laufey was the king of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, and the biological father of Loki. He was betrayed and killed by his own son while attempting to start a second war between Jotunheim and Asgard by murdering the Asgardian King Odin. Biography Asgard-Jotunheim War Defeated by Odin Laufey was the leader of the Frost Giants. Seeking to give his people to new home world, he led his army to Earth where they invaded a small Viking village and used the Casket of Ancient Winters to slaughter the innocent lives there. This attack put Laufey's army in conflict against the Asgardians and their King Odin, beginning a war. Laufey fought in the front lines of the war, killing the Asgardian Soldiers by freezing them. ]] The final battle of the war took place on Jotunheim. Laufey and Odin engaged in a one-on-one battle until the Asgardian King came out victorious and Laufey was forced to surrender. To ensure such a terrible war did not occur again, Laufey and Odin agreed to a peace treaty, where the Frost Giants power source, the Casket of Ancient Winters would be taken from them and neither race would attack the other and they could both live peacefully for decades to come. As the Asgardians left the battle, Odin entered a temple to collect the Casket of Ancient Winters. He also found a child who was Laufey's undersized son, left there to die, so he took him as his own.Thor Attack on Jotunheim Confrontation with Thor ]] Years later, Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three went to Jotunheim to look for an explanation for the Frost Giants' intrusion that they suffered. However, they received an unwelcomed visit, when Thor was insulted by one soldier, he attacked the Frost Giant and Laufey ordered his army to attack the Asgardians, even sending a Jotunheim Beast to kill the Warriors Three and Sif. ]] After a long battle, Thor killed the Jotunheim Beast, but in the chaos Laufey gathered his entire army to overpower the Asgardians. Before they could kill the invaders, Odin arrived on Sleipnir to break up the skirmish. Laufey spoke to his former enemy who attempted to reinstate the peace treaty but Laufey assured him that Thor had caused a war. Laufey attempted to kill the Asgardian King by stabbing him with a ice knife but Odin escaped with his fellow Asgardians. Loki's Offer ]] Later, Loki paid a visit to him in Jotunheim, hinting that he was the one who allowed the Frost Giants into Asgard in the first place. He offered a deal with Laufey, in which he told Laufey to go to Asgard to kill Odin. That way, Loki would be able to take the throne. Betrayal and Death Loki allowed Laufey into Asgard, having frozen the gatekeeper Heimdall, before leading the Frost Giants to Odin, but Loki stayed behind. Laufey made his way to the unconscious Odin, knocking out Queen Frigga along his way and prepared to kill his enemy. ]] As Laufey stood over Odin, he mocked him before building a knife out of ice to kill him. In a twist of fate, Loki betrayed and killed Laufey, by using Gungnir's energy beam to disintegrate him instantly, taking credit for killing the seemingly invading Frost Giant warriors. This act made Loki look like a hero in front of his adoptive mother as part of his plan to completely destroy Jotunheim and the Frost Giant race as well as usurp the throne of Asgard. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Being a Frost Giant, Laufey has a greater amount of strength than that of a human being. *'Superhuman Durability': Laufey could easily withstand more injuries than a human being. *'Ice Manipulation': As a Frost Giant, Laufey could create different forms of ice, such as a knife made only of ice. *'Longevity': Laufey lived for thousands of years, but looked like a middle-aged man by Earth standards. *'Cold Immunity': Laufey lived his life in Jotunheim, a realm that is cold enough to kill a human, without being harmed. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Laufey could fight easily with hand-to-hand-combat and weapons. He could fight Thor and Odin with ease. *'Expert Tactician': Laufey led the Frost Giants into battle during the Asgard-Jotunheim War. Relationships Family *Loki - Biological Son and Killer Allies *Hailstrum † - Subordinate *Grundroth † - Subordinate *Raze † - Subordinate Enemies *Odin *Thor *Sif *Warriors Three **Fandral **Volstagg **Hogun Trivia *In the comics, Laufey was killed in battle by Odin. *In Norse mythology, Laufey is actually Loki's mother. References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Frost Giants Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:High Body Count Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Loki Category:Royalty